


A Friend Request From Insomnia Part 2

by scorpionmother



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Exploring Sexuality, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:32:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8396554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpionmother/pseuds/scorpionmother
Summary: Will wakes up after his massage.....





	

It feels like he’s been asleep for hours but the digital display on the bedside clock belies this – in fact he’s only been out for 50 mins and yet he feels totally rested, better than he’s felt in weeks. His muscles it seems, have continued to relax and unwind, even after the massage had ended, and he feels invigorated but strangely at peace. In those moments that exist between sleep and full wakefulness, he wonders if his fellow Sensate has returned to his own bed in Berlin but as sleep began to fall away, he recognises and in some strange way is reassured at the warmth and comforting hardness of the body still curved around his, and the realisation of a heavy arm circling his waist, the fingers resting against the jut of his hip bone. Awareness grows slowly as he tempers his breathing to match his bed fellow’s, luxuriating in the shared air that they draw slowly into their lungs in perfect synergy, in the brightening morning light. Again the feeling of rightness, lying there spooning against the body of the German is a joy he is hardly able to assimilate as before, when he submitted to his hands earlier. But in the soft morning light and at this very moment, he knows there is not one other person he’d rather be held by and this knowledge both calms and arouses him. 

In his 27 years he’s never questioned his sexuality – straight as a die, if anyone had ever asked and few had. But now that seems to matter not at all. His previous predilection and the sex of the person in who’s embrace and care he lies is meaningless. It is the person that he wants, both his body and mind purport to the fact despite what has gone before, and whatever will happen in the future. Slowly he eases his body round, needing to face the other man and study him while he is still asleep. He’s desperate for the intimacy of his eyes on the others visage without the added complication of their mental connection. Maybe by just looking at him he can ascertain what the attraction is; something only purely physical or connected in part to their shared mind and the rest of the cluster. 

In sleep, Wolfgang looks younger and there is a vulnerability that is not apparent when awake, his face held most often in a dissatisfied sneer unless he’s mind is occupied with Kala and then it is tinged with hopelessness and bitterness. His thoughts turn to Nomi’s observation that he has, “One hell of a resting bitch face,” and he smiles at the remembrance. But God, if she could see him now. The openness of his face when relaxed, comfortable and unaware of observation. The softness of his features that hint at his true nature before it was corrupted by loss and spite. The utter beauty of him highlighted by the filtered light caressing his skin and hair softened with golden lustre. He is scared of waking him and breaking the spell, and yet is unable to resist the lure of touching the face in front of him. It is as if almost to reassure himself that it is real and he reaches out his hand, brushing the pads of his fingers over the eyebrows, following the plains and edges of his face, feeling the satin turn rough as he traverses the hardness of his lightly bearded jaw line and then up to whisper across the thin line of his lips allowing them to linger, like a kiss. 

A kiss. A touch of skin against skin is all it is. No different in deed from where he is now with the tips of his fingers held against the others mouth. A matter only of exchanging one piece of skin for another, of leaning in just a few sparse centimeters. To feel the narrow curve of those lips against his. The graze of the finest and most sensitive skin succumb to the gradual pressure of being placed together. To share breath, to taste the flavour of the other’s mouth. He can almost feel it. The merest tingle against his own lips like the ghost of a touch remembered rather than imagined. And it is that thought that decides his course of action as he lowers his fingers to rest against the other man’s collar bones and fits his mouth gently to his lips. 

They are velvet soft and plusher beneath his than they look. But it is not this that strikes him, rather it is the rightness of the action, the way they seem to fit together like two separate parts that in the breath of moments become one. Languidly he slips his tongue from his mouth to brush against the smoothness of the other’s lower lip, feeling the seam opening just a fraction under the gentle exploration, allowing him to gently pull it between his lips and suckle. He is almost lost in the sensation but then a seed of doubt suddenly enters his mind. Is he taking advantage? Yes, Wolfgang came willingly to his bed when requested, but that had only been to sleep. And although he had himself pulled Will’s naked body firmly to his own, wrapping his arm about him and the kiss that he had laid on the back of his neck still burned deep in his skin, was that actually an invitation to be so intimate, to lay his mouth on his without his permission? Self-doubt takes over and he begins to pull away, but suddenly that mouth which has been so subservient before now becomes dominant, the hand that was laid against the small of his back, moves up to grasp the back of his neck pulling him more deeply into the kiss. 

The sensation of Wolfgang’s mouth on his and now moving with his is unbelievable and the rightness and arousal floods through him again. The coiled power of those lips, the slight burn of their rough edges against his and the strength of the hand cradling his neck is so different from his experiences of kissing women. There is an equality in it and yet the excitement of not being in control, of submitting to a strength more dominant than his. Eager to feel and experience more he moves his hands to the other’s shoulders and opens his mouth under the pressure of the German’s lips. He welcomes like a familiar lover the deep penetration of the other’s tongue that tangles with his, the scrape of blunt teeth against his lips and can’t help as a hum of a sigh escapes between their conjoined mouths as he tastes the wildness that he lusts after. For long moments, he is lost in the pressure, the aching fulfillment of the kiss and the muscles of the other man’s shoulders that ripple with power as he grips them more firmly, melding their bodies together, fusing them like one.

And then without warning there is space, his mouth is alone. Desperate to feel again he surges forward but is stopped by strong hands pushing gently against his pectoral muscles. He opens his eyes to stare into the ice blue of the other man’s and is burnt by the desire he sees at their depth. If eyes are of the windows to the soul’s want then those before him have been thrown wide open and are curtainless. And then suddenly he is aware of more. Wolfgang’s naked thigh pushed between his and the feeling of the other man’s erection barely covered by the fabric of his shorts twitching against his own.

“You want this?” the German’s voice is a growl of pure lust which lances straight into the pit of his stomach and without a second thought he presses his lips back home.

**Author's Note:**

> Just couldn't leave these two gorgeous men together asleep - hope people enjoy


End file.
